A four-fold program of research in communication in aphasia will be pursued: 1) Studies of comprehension in aphasia will continue to investigate the dissociation in aphasia between the usually-impaired ability to analyze syntax independently of semantic and sequential constraints and the relatively robust ability to apply probabilistic comprehension strategies to gain sentence meaning; 2) Studies of the relation between aphasia and conceptual capacities will focus on the capacity of patients to recognize different kinds of symbols, to comprehend humorous content, and to process stories; 3) An investigation of pragmatic structures of communication in aphasia will probe the structural, syntactic, and semantic aspects of gesture as it accompanies speech; 4) A program of research therapy in visual communication for global asphasics will investigate the difficulty in comprehending verbs displayed by many patients and the possibility of incorporating visual communication into standard speech therapy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Blumstein, S.E., Cooper, W.E., Zurif, E.B., and Caramazza, A. The perception and production of voice-onset time in aphasia. Neuropsychologia, 1977, 115, 371-383. Caramazza, A., Gordon, J., Zurif, E.B., and DeLuca, D. Right-hemispheric damage and verbal problem solving behavior. Brain and Language, 1976, 3, 41-46.